The present invention relates to a field of flat displays, and more particularly, to an area light source display module which can be used for a flat display device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
It is known that technology and standards of living are continuously improving, and wearable smart application devices, such as smart glasses and smart watches, etc., have gradually become a part of people's daily lives. Accordingly, it also promotes to improve components mainly used in wearable smart devices. Display devices are continuously improved and increased in yield.
As for the display devices, width and narrowing of a frame of the display devices are obviously related to an active display area of a display screen. With the same size of the display screen, if the width of the frame is wider, the corresponding active display area is smaller; and if the width of the frame is narrower, the active display area is larger.
In this regard, an upper border frame and left and right border frames of existing display screens have been compressed to very narrow border frames in the art, and it basically meets the requirements of a “full screen” in the market. However, a data line fanout and a reserved integrated circuit (IC) bonding area are disposed at a lower border frame of the display screen, and thus the lower border frame of the display screen is needed to be compressed, which is a technical problem that is urgently needed to be solved.
Accordingly, a circuit on film (COF) is adopted, that is only a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) bonding area is reserved in the lower border frame of the display screen, and IC bonding is directly disposed on the FPC. The COF can be applied to compress the lower border frame of the display screen to 3 mm or even 2 mm, but there is still a large gap of less than 1 mm as compared to the left and right border frames of the display screen. Next, how to achieve a narrow border frame around the display screen has become the next major direction in research breakthroughs for the display device.
Currently, small-size display devices are adopted with lateral incoming light. An LED lightbar is disposed at the lower border frame of the display screen. Since the LED has a certain thickness and is used as a point light source, the LED is needed to scatter light evenly through a light guide plate so as to avoid a hotspot phenomenon at a low beam. Thus, a certain light mixing distance is required. The compression of the mixing light distance is usually accompanied by a great attenuation of the backlight efficiency, so that the backlight of the lower border frame of the existing main size liquid crystal module has a certain limitation, for example, about 2 mm.
Therefore, even if the lower border frame of the display screen can be compressed to the same size as the left and right border frame of the display screen, it is still necessary to consider a backlight active display area distance and a distance between a lower edge of the active display area and the lower border frame of the display screen. In the future, when the lower border frame of the display screen is compressed to a very narrow level, the lower border frame of the backlight will be a key point for achieving a full screen, such as an extremely narrow border frame of the display screen.